lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Ivy (Soul Calibur)
London, England (British Empire at the time) |birthdate=December 10, 1559 |height=5'10''(179 cm) |weight=128 lb (58 kg) |bloodtype=Unknown (Blood of Soul Edge) |weapon=Snake Sword |weaponname=Ivy Blade (Soul Calibur) Valentine (later games) |fightingstyle=Unrelated Link |family=Adoptive Parents, Count and Countess Valentine (deceased) Biological Father, Cervantes de Leon Biological Mother, deceased }} }} is a fictional character designed for the Soul series' of fighting games. She made her first appearance in Soul Calibur and has returned for both Soul Calibur II and Soul Calibur III. Biography Ivy was raised in the home of the Valentines, prominent nobles in London, England. However, her father, Valentine, died a madman, driven to insanity having squandered the family fortune with his obsession for alchemy in pursuit of the Soul Edge. Soon after the fall of the Valentine family, her mother fell gravely ill and told Ivy, on her deathbed, that she had been found on their doorstep years ago and was adopted; but Ivy had no interest in finding her biological parents. Ivy eventually learned about her father's search for Soul Edge in his secret diaries and began to follow in his footsteps, thus becoming an alchemist herself. In her research, Ivy had learned that Soul Edge was evil and vowed to destroy it. She succeeded in creating a weapon suited for this purpose through ancient sorcery, but the snake sword was completely devoid of life. She drove herself to great frustration and rage trying to bring life to "Ivy Blade", but no amount of alchemy or witchcraft would succeed. One night she was able to summon a deformed hand, which breathed life into her sword. During her journey she crossed paths with the Azure Knight, Nightmare, and his companions, the golem Astaroth and Lizardman; discovering that Nightmare was the one who gave life to Ivy Blade. Because of this, she agreed to help them in a ceremony to summon souls, oblivious to the fact that she was part of Soul Edge's plan. Eventually, she began to feel guilty for taking the lives of innocent people, repulsed that the other members of her group even took joy in it--especially Astaroth. When trying to escape from the group in Ostrheinsburg Castle's underground passage, Astaroth caught up with her, revealing to her that the sword Nightmare was holding had been Soul Edge all along; and the only reason she had been allowed to join their group was that the sword had instructed Nightmare to keep her nearby in case anything would happen to him, so that she might be a spare host for the sword's evil intentions. Astaroth defeated her in battle and was about to murder her when Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi, stormed into the castle; and as he left to deal with them, he commanded his clay golems to finish her off. But she managed to defeat them all, albeit just barely. In denial of Astaroth's story, she decided to ask Nightmare for the truth directly when Taki confronted her. She attacked Taki in her frustration but was too weary and was defeated again. Taki, familiar with the energy of Soul Edge, affirmed Astaroth's story in telling Ivy that the snake sword had been infused with some of Soul Edge's power; and sensing the evil aura surrounding Ivy's entire being, she proceeded to tell Ivy that the last time she had felt such evil was when she had defeated the previous owner of the evil sword, Cervantes de Leon. Ivy had the blood of evil in her, as she was Cervantes' daughter; and shaken by the horrible truth, Ivy sealed herself away in her laboratory. After four years of soul searching, Ivy returned with a renewed drive to destroy Soul Edge and everything connected to it, including Cervantes and eventually herself. There would be no hope for those seduced by the sword and no cure besides her death. Her resolution would result in spilled blood, both guilty and innocent; but nothing could sway her determination. She renamed her sword which shared her fate, Valentine. Over the course of her journey, her snake sword began to change. Seeing it becoming more unstable than it had ever been, she returned to Valentine Mansion to investigate. On her way back, she stopped at an academic city in England to buy texts and books of secret arts from around the world; and she read over them extensively upon her return, especially one volume that was of particular interest to her. It was much older than the other books, and contained detailed descriptions and accounts regarding the nature and origin of the Soul Edge. This was the deepest information written about the sword she had ever known. But within the texts she learned of a second spirit sword, the holy blade Soul Calibur, which restrained the power of the evil sword and lent its power to fight against it. The story was hard to believe to her, but the description was so precise that she eventually accepted it as truth. After a month of work, she had managed to decipher every single detail concerning the Soul Calibur's description, and was totally convinced it existed. She fell into a hypnotic state of thought, interrupted by the sound of the laboratory door opening. Startled, she looked to the entrance, where an enigmatic dark-skinned man was standing. She firmly demanded his identification, but he quietly answered her only with another question as to whether or not she had read the book. Ivy grabbed the book and, taking her distance, drew her weapon. From seemingly nowhere, the man had produced a large scythe. They began their fierce combat immediately, each deflecting every deadly strike that the other had produced. But her sword's instability began to show itself, leaving a slight opening in her defense; and she was struck down with a heavy blow. She managed to regain her distance, but the book was no longer in her hand. The man had picked it up, calling it a mistake from his past, and then proceeded to set it on fire. He dropped the burning book on the floor, and the flames spread with unusual fervor, separating her from him. As he turned to leave, she called for him to stop. He only turned around to tell her that if she wished to know everything about the swords, she must seek out the knight she knows so well; and the enigma known as Zasalamel disappeared behind the curtain of flames. Ivy put out the fire and thought over the information she had read on the Soul Calibur, now etched permanently into her memory. With such power, she may be able to destroy the Soul Edge once and for all, and her own snake sword's instability may be explained. She cursed the man for how he treated her, but strangely felt that everything he had said was true. Ivy was determined to find the truth. If the Soul Calibur existed, she would obtain it for herself. Soul Calibur 3 Endings Ivy is about to destroy the Soul Edge when all of a sudden she is grabbed by a ghost image of herself attempting to make her grab the sword. *'Input':She destroys Soul Edge and the ghost. *'No Input':She is forced to grab the sword's handle crying as she says she can't destroy it.(It is assumed shes to be Soul Edge's new host.) Weapons *'Snake Sword, Valentine (Ivy Blade)' A snake sword with the ability to expand and contract at will. Ivy performed extensive research to find a suitable weapon to aid in her quest to destroy Soul Edge. She based her design on an Asian multi-segmented whip. The first attempts were mechanical whips, based on mechanical principles, but she rejected those ideas and began using black magic to create the perfect weapon. She summoned the hand of Nightmare to give life to "Ivy Blade", but she was ignorant that this power was from Soul Edge, the same power she sought to destroy. After she found out her blood and weapon were also linked with the wicked sword, she changed her weapon's name to "Valentine". Valentine has no special effects. *'Mirage Blade' *'Wiseman Mace' *'Dream Blade' *'Chained Flail' *'Viper Edge' *'Alraune' *'Demon Tail' *'Soul Edge (Complete)' *'Kaleidoscope' *'Prototype Ivy Blade' *'The Ancient' Stages -- Valentine Mansion (SC) With his vast wealth from the profit of trades Count Valentine used his fortune and lifeline of personal contacts to built his great mansion. It was designed to be purely modern and the near daily parties held in the ballroom and its expensive rose marble floors were proof of the Valentine's prosperity. However the Valentine's eventually fell into ruin as Count Valentine was possessed by the mysteries of Soul Edge. He did anything to obtain the sword and scattered his wealth. The Valentine's fortune vanished, the cheerful laughter from the grand halls disappeared and the servants and maids left. What came into Isabella's mind as she stood in the dark and empty room? -- Egyptian crypt (SC2) This crypt lies underneath the old ruins that house the murals surrounding Soul Edge. The ruins have many mysteries, such as the Pharaoh's tomb, shrine of worship, and a seal to lock away some evil being, but the true goals of these structures remain unknown. One thing is certain, however--the entire structure, including the shrine at the entrance, was created using the very best technology available to ancient Egypt. It is clear that these ruins were of vital importance. Future generations have named this place "Crypt" out of convenience, but this structure has numerous features that warrant such a name. -- Valentine Mansion (SC3) The mansion of Count Valentine appears dark and abandoned, but a light flickers in one corner of the building. Ivy, adopted daughter of the late Count, now uses it as an alchemic workshop and a place for her experiments with magic. The Count had pursued Soul Edge as the key to immortality, but his daughter ascertained that what her father had sought was an evil sword that devoured souls. She swore to destroy it, and in this place the peculiar weapon dubbed the "Ivy Blade" was born. And now, having learned of the existence of a sword that opposes Soul Edge, Ivy has holed up in her room. There, she pores over her books, making use of all of her knowledge to research the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. Surely it will not be long before she sets out on a journey in search of further knowledge. Trivia *Ivy's father has been revealed to be Cervantes. Her mother, according to the Whole World of Soul Calibur section on the Old Soul Archive site, is the daughter of the owner of the Black Tail Inn (Cervantes' hideout during his pirate days). Cervantes had raped Ivy's mother at Soul Edge's will in order to gain another host. * Seeing as Cervantes is her father, Ivy's ethnicity would technically be Spanish. But she is also a product of Soul Edge. *Ivy's strange weapon is based on the traditional Chinese seven-section staff, more commonly known as a "chain whip". This sword shares a strong resemblance to a nearly identical weapon prominently displayed in the Jimmy Wang Yu movie, "Blood of the Ninja". Renji Abarai's zanpakuto Zabimaru's release state also bears resembalance to Ivy's weapon *Some versions of the original Soul Calibur arcade game censored Ivy's 1P costume by covering her bare skin with a lavender bodysuit. *In Soul Calibur III, Ivy's weapons and fighting style are available under the discipline Soul of Ivy to characters created under the Pirate class, in reference to her father. *Ivy's nickname in Soul Calibur is "Twisting Blade of Solitude". *Ivy's Destined Battle in Soul Calibur, Soul Calibur II and Soul Calibur III is Cervantes. Alternatively, if Cervantes isn't unlocked in Soul Calibur, her Destined Battle is Taki. Ivy is the only character that appears to be overweight, though only slightly. Series' Appearances * Soul Calibur * Soul Calibur II * Soul Calibur III *''Soul Calibur III: Arcade Edition'' External links * Official Project Soul website * The Valentine Mansion: Ivy Shrine * Forum for Ivy strategy/tactics Ivy Valentine, Ivy Ivy Valentine, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Isabella "Ivy" Category:Fictional witches